Rena's Story
by Demonizedangel455
Summary: Why is Rena always so happy? Well the answer is in this story :3 PLEASE READ IT! And if you do read it please PLEASE dont flame! :  Mainly has OC's but some character's are mentioned :
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you dont hate me after this whole story is finished...PLEASE DONT HATE ME! X'(**

* * *

><p>Rena who was in Happy Tree Park was looking at the ground while sitting on one of the benches.<p>

While Rena was in deep thought she didint even notice that a certian grey racoon was walking up to her.

"Hi Rena!" Rena got startled and put up her paws "PLEASE DADDY DONT HURT ME I DIDINT DO IT!" Skyler looked at her shaking in fear "Uh, Im not your dad and all I said was 'Hi'..." Rena opened her eyes to see that it was indeed Skyler, Her first friend that was a boy "Oh, Ummm...Hi"

Skyler took a seat next to her "Rena why were you looking at the ground and then started shaking in fear when I said 'Hi' to you?" Rena's eyes got bigger "Uh..Um..I am auditioning for a...play" Skyler looked at her "Oh really?" "Yep" Rena replied smiling "What's it called?" Skyler asked crossing his arms "Um...It's called...'The story of the little girl who ran away...from home or something like that'..."

"...You know your horrible at telling lies" "I KNOW THAT!" Rena covered her face as tears started to fall "Then tell me why you said something about your dad" Rena mumbled somthing that Skyler was able to hear thanks to his big racoon ears "Why not?" "I just cant" Rena was able to choke out

"Im sure you can" Skyler argued "No I cant Skyler" "Yes you can, Why is this bothering you so much?" Rena started to let the tears fall harder "Rena are you okay? Your crying" "I-Im fine" "Are you sur-" "DAMMIT SKYLER IM FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted running away while crying

Skyler sighed and looked up at the sky "Lifty, Shifty do you have any info on Rena, like when she was younger?" He heard the usuall snikering from the two racoon brothers who where hiding in the shadows

"Yep" Answered Shifty holding up a file that looked like 9 years old "15 bucks" bargened Lifty. Skyler looked at them "6.50 and I wont kill you" "Deal" Said the twins recieving the money, giving Skyler the folder and not wanting to die "Nice doing business with you" Said one of the two twins while both of them were going back in the shadows

Skyler rolled his eyes and opened the folder

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of hours later<strong>

* * *

><p>Skyler closed the folder and went to look for Rena and he had a good guess were to find her<p>

He got up and went Downtown

While he was walking over there he couldint help but feel bad for Rena and those pictures of her on the street when she was little, made him wounder why she always happy and scared for these past 2 weeks

When Skyler found Rena sitting on the sidewalk floor near an ally crying her eyes out; he decided to show her the folder and sit next to her

After Rena found out that the pictures were her when she was little, She sighed and leaned on the wall behind her "I knew Lifty and Shifty would have info on me, I swear they have info on everyone" Skyler hoped they didint have any information on him and his past

"What happened when you were little? Why were you on the street's at that age?" Rena took in some air and breathed out _I had to tell someone one day _"Do you really want to know?" Skyler nodded

Rena wiped a fresh tear away from her eye "The earliest age I can remember was when I was 7 years old, My mom and dad had decided to take me to the carnival, I was so excited because it was my first time"

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>What happened to Rena when she was at the carnival?<strong>

**Skyler and Rena are VERY very good friends and thats why he cares that much :)**

**Review please! X3 But dont flame! X(**


	2. The Carnival

**This takes place when she was 7 years old, the story will go back to Rena and Skyler at some point**

* * *

><p>"Come on mommy! Come on daddy! I want to go and ride the rides" Shouted 7 year old Rena "And eat candy until my tummy hurts!" Rena had a pink ribbon behind her left ear and had a white dress that had daisy's on it.<p>

"Rena wait for us! I dont want you to get lost!" Shouted her mom named Envy. She was a brown cat with a grey spot on her left ear and right leg, she had dark green eyes and had a wedding ring in her ring finger on the right hand.

"Aww let her have her fun, I mean it's not every day you come to the carnival" Said Rena's dad named Erick. He was a grey cat with a brown spot on his right ear and left leg, he had dark blue eyes and had a wedding ring in his ring finger on the left hand.

Rena had almost gone on every ride that was at the carnival (Except the "Scary ones"), played every game (But lost on some of them), ate so much sweets that (Like she said earlier) she got a tummy ache and almost got lost in the big place, if it wasint for her mom catching up to her.

When her and her parents were about to leave, Rena wanted to go see the funny mirrors before they left.

"Please! Can I! Can I! Can I!" Shouted Rena. "OKAY! Okay, we'll go see the funny mirrors and then we leave, Deal?" Replied her dad. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Shouted Rena as she ran over to the funny mirrors.

Rena laughed at all the shape's and twist's the mirrors made her look, When she came to the last one it looked like just a regular mirror "huh?" When she looked behind her to see another mirror and a bunny tail "haha, what a funny mirror! It makes people think they have a bunny tail." Rena kept moving around to see if the tail would move, which it did.

Rena got confuised "Hmmm" Just then a tired looking red jackolope came in. He looked at the mirror that Rena was looking at "What's a regular mirror doing in here?" Rena's eye's got bigger. If this was a normal mirror then that means _I have a rabbit's tail! _Slowly a smile came to Rena's face as she ran to her mom and dad.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what I have!" Shouted Rena as she stopped in front of her parents "What sweetie?" Rena turned around and pointed to her tail "I have a rabbit tail! Im a cat rabbit or a 'Cabbit'!" Said Rena happily. A soft 'Oh' came from her mom's mouth "That's...great Rena..." Said her dad breaking the silence.

On the way home, not a single word came out of her parents. Even when they got home they went straight to bed and didint give Rena her good night kiss or tell her 'Good night'

* * *

><p>"They didint even tell you anything?" Asked Skyler<p>

"Nothing at all, It was a complete silent treatment that they gave me" Skyler looked at her "But how does that explain how you got on the street?"

Rena smiled sadly at Skyler "Three days they gave me the silent treatment and on the fourth day...was the worst day of my seven year old life"

"How bad was it?" Skyler asked

Rena closed her eyes as if she was watching the scene from another 'point of view'.

"I was walking home from school...I made a picture for my mom and dad...It was a simple stick-figure drawing of my mom, dad and me...my mom would always put my drawings on the fridge and tell me 'You will get better at drawing and then you could draw even greater pictures'...and I had a song and dance that we learned in class that day and my dad would tell me 'You have a beautiful singing voice and you can dance really nice two' I was smiling the whole way home and full of exciment and happiness...but...boy was I wrong when I came home, Because right when I opened the door..." Rena wiped a tear away

"My mom cut my cheek"

TBC..

* * *

><p><strong>Man I hate leaving people on the edge like this...but meh that's how it goes :\<strong>

**Review please! :3 But dont flame! :(**


	3. On The Fourth Day

**Just to let you know I hate what happened in Rena's past (Trust me I do) But there's a reason to why she has a horrible life and you will see why later on**

* * *

><p>"MOMMY! Why did you-" "SHUT UP!" Rena looked at her mom and shrunk in fear "Bu-but-I" "Oh, What's this?" Her mother took the drawing from Rena's dark aqua blue paws. Rena's face lit up as her mom took the picture and look at it, no longer scared "I made it class today! I hope you-" "How pathetic" Envy inturupted her daughter "Huh?"<p>

Envy put the picture in front of her and looked at it like it was a demon from hell "Why do you even bother to draw?" Envy asked as she looked at her daughter "Y-you say I can get better if I practice" Envy laughed "A drawing like this means you'll never get better" Rena watched as her as her own mom ripped the drawing in front of her "Now go to your room and think about what a horrible drawing you made" Rena turned around as she looked at the floor "Yes mommy"

As Rena was walking up the stairs she felt as if two pairs of eyes were staring at her with hate.

When she reached her room, she opened the door to see that there was nothing in there. Her bed, her clothes that were inside the closet (Right now she's wearing a plain white dress), her toys, everything...they just dissapered

"Mommy! Were's my stuff?" Rena shouted "I threw them away!" Rena's eyes went wide "Why?" "DO YOU WANT ME TO CUT YOUR HAND OFF!" "N-No" "THEN SHUT UP!"

Rena sighed as she sat down on the floor, criss-crossed, she closed her eyes and began to sing her favorite and simple song from a movie she watched

_Flower, Gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt-_

"WHAT IS THAT!" shouted her mom as she came inside Rena's room

"M-Me singing" "You sing terrible" Rena looked at her mom "But my music teacher Mr. Hill said that I sing good" Envy looked at her "He must've lied" "No he didint" Argued Rena "I know he did" "HE DID NOT MOMMY!" Rena covered her mouth.

Envy stared at her daughter "Give me your hand" Rena looked at her mom "GIVE. ME. YOUR HAND!" Rena held her hand out as fast as she can. Envy took the spatula she was holding and smacked her daughter over and over "MOMMY STOP! MY HAND HURTS!" Shouted Rena

After a couple of hours, Envy stopped "Sing again and it's gonna be worse then this time, understand" Rena was holding her bruised hand while crying her eyes out "UNDERSTAND!" "Y-Yes" Envy started to walk out the door before she looked at her daughter "By the way you making your own food" then she walked away

Rena looked at the floor and decied to sing in her head

* * *

><p><strong>Couple of hours later<strong>

* * *

><p>Rena felt her tummy rumble "Aww, im hungry" Said cabbit looked at the door "Should I...Well...mommy and daddy did go to sleep early..They said that they had to work tomorow"<p>

After considering the pros and cons (good and bad) Rena decided to get her self a midnight snack.

Thanks to her being a cat she was able to get herself some leftovers and get back to her room when she finished

Rena felt tired and tryed to be in a comfortable postition on the hard ground as she fell asleep

* * *

><p><strong>Rena's dream:<strong>

As Rena was drifting like she was asleep on top of the sea she could hear singing but with a darker version of the song that she sang earlier and this time it had her name

_Rena, dream and grow_

_Leave your heart and mind_

_Let a darker soul_

_Take over your whole life_

Rena thought that the song was over and hoped that it was but she was wrong

_Heal the hurt, sad soul_

_Change her fates design_

_Save the hopless girl_

_Give back how her life was_

_How her life was_

Then she felt someone near her ear "Hello Rena"

* * *

><p>Rena was holding her heart as she was taking in some air<p>

She looked around to see that she was still in her empty room

"Who was that girl?" Rena wispered to herself as she laid back down and tryed to fall asleep

_'Her singing and her voice sound..like...like'_

_'Like me...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my O.O Rena's moms a ***!<strong>

**Review please! :3 But dont flame! :(**


	4. Grandma Annie Aint No Baddie

**Im sure you guys and gals will LOVE this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>While Rena was looking at the rain pouring outside of her window, Her dad, Erick was driving her to her Grandma Annie's house.<p>

"Daddy were are we going?" Asked Rena still looking out of the car window "Im taking you to Grandma Annie's house" "Is she nice?"

"..." Rena took that silence to stop talking. Her dad would do that because he was annoyed or angry. Whithout thinking twice she asked again "Daddy, Is she nice?" again silence. Thank's to her being part rabbit she was able to hear her dad say 'I hope not' Rena tryed her best to stop the tears from comming.

When the car stopped in front of a one-story light-blue house with white trimmings, beautiful flowers in the front yard and a little sign hanging on the door that said 'Home sweet home' Rena knew that was her Grandma Annie's house.

Rena unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. When her dad knocked on the door a orange-red 70 year-old cat with baby blue eyes behind her glasses and a long dress covered in different colored flowers that reached the floor, answered the door.

"Hey mom, me and Envy had to work today so im dropping Rena off for you to take care of her." Annie smiled "I'll happy to take care of her" Rena smiled and walked inside the house "Have _fun_Rena" Said Erick as he walked back to the car.

When Grandma Annie closed the door, Rena got scared. What if Grandma Annie is mean? What if she try's to hurt her like her mom and dad? What if- "Oh dear what happend to your cheek?" Rena got distracted from her thought's when Grandma Annie kneeled down to take a better look at her blood stained cheek "I...fell down at the beach and...there was broken glass on where I fell..." Rena lied. A soft 'oh' came from her grandmas mouth "Here I have something that can help"

* * *

><p>As Rena was sitting on a chair, that Grandma Annie helped her up to sit on, said cat was putting a band-aid on Rena's cheek "There" Smiled Rena's grandma "It didint help that much when you were hissing and started to kick me when I put the spray that kills germs, but I did tell you that it was gonna sting" Rena's face got red in embarassment "...Anyway how do you feel now?" Asked Grandma Annie. "I feel much better then before" Rena replied rubbing her left cheek.<p>

Annie smiled and got up "Are you hungry?" Rena nodded as she got off the chair "How about some Pb and J?" Rena's had a big smile on her face as she followed her grandma to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When Grandma Annie finished reading her a story about "Little Red Ridinghood" Rena kinda put the story like it was her life. She was little red and she was going to visit her grandma to give her some soup to make her feel better. BUT there are not one but TWO big bad wolfs that stand in her way and not let her have any fun at home.<p>

"Grandma did I ever tell you that I could sing?" Annie looked at her grand-daughter with amazment "No you never told me, Would you like to sing for me?" Rena smiled when she jumped off of her grandmas lap "Okay im going to sing 'Twinkle Twinkle little star' because it's almost dark out" Grandma Annie got herself comfortable as she waited for her grand-daughter to sing

_Twinkle Twinkle little star_

_How I wounder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a dimond in the sky_

_Twinkle Twinkle little star_

_How I wounder what you are_

Grandma Annie clapped for her little grand-daughter "Oh you sing wounderful" "Really?" Asked Rena "Yes, sweetie I would never lie to you" Rena smiled

* * *

><p>As Rena and her grandma were waiting outside, Rena asked her grandma a question "Grandma" "hmm?" "Do you hate me being part cat and part rabbit or a Cabbit?" Grandma Annie looked at her grand-daughter and smiled "Sweeitie your grandpa Josph was part cat AND part rabbit but I still loved him, Even if your father didint love him as much as I did" Rena looked at the ground <em>'So that's how I became a cabbit'<em>

"Grandma remember when I told you that I fell down at the beach and got my self cut" "Yes, I rememeber" Replied her grandma "It was acctually my mom" Annie got up "That's it! That woman has gone to far im calling the cops" "NO GRANDMA PLEASE DONT!" Grandma Annie looked at her grand-daughter "Why not?"

"I know mommy and daddy hate me but im trying my best to make them happy. PLEASE dont call the cops!" Grandma Annie sighed to herself "Okay, BUT if it goes to far im calling them" Rena nodded.

As a car drove up infront of the house Rena said goodbye to her grandma and left with her mom.

* * *

><p><strong>MAN I LOVE Grandma Annie she's so nice to Rena! ^^<strong>

**Review! :D**


	5. Cheese and Crackers

**This takes place when she left her grandmas house**

* * *

><p>Rena woke up from another creepy dream. She rubbed her eyes to get used to the darkness.<p>

_Chitter Chitter chit-chitter_

Rena looked at wall to her right to see three rats arguing. The two rats that were inside the crack of the wall left the third rat outside.

Said cabbit crawled over to the rat. When the rat noticed Rena comming it froze in it's tracks, shaking in fear "Im not going to hurt you." Rena said calmly. When she was able to grab the smaller body the rat lost it's fear but was still shaking.

"Hello im Rena what's your name?" The rat loked around until it laid it's eyes on a object. The rat ran down Rena's arm and got one of the marker's that Rena had to draw in her coloring books...that is until her mom threw them away

When Rena looked at the rat, When it finished writing on the wall it said "My name is cheese" Rena looked at the writing and was surprised to see a rat could write "What were those rats chittering angerly at you for?" "That was my mom and dad there angry at me because I can write but I cant get us a single bit of food" Rena frowned "I know how that feels..But dont worry there just jelous" Cheese just looked at her smile "Why do you say that?" Rena hugged the smaller body trying her best not to hurt him.

She looked outside her window, which was still pouring rain, and looked at the moon "When I was with my Grandma Annie today, she told me that my mom and dad where just jelous because I have two different animal parts and they only have one" Cheese looked up at Rena who was still staring at the moon "And your mom and dad are jelous because you can write and they cant"

"That's really nice Rena" Wrote Cheese. When Rena finished reading what Cheese wrote, She looked at him again "You know Cheese my grandma gave me something before I left with my mom" Cheese looked at her "Before I left Grandma Annie's house, she gave me something if I decied to run away"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

"Oh wait Rena I have something to give you!" Grandma Annie grabbed Rena's hand to show her way to some books on a little shelf that looked like it was about to give in at any moment. Annie got the second to last book and took out 5,000 dollars. Grandma Annie gave this much money to Rena "Here" Rena took the pile of money that was in her grandmas wrinkly hand with a surprised look on her face "Grandma-I-I dont know what to say"

"Dont say anything to anyone that is in this book or I will knock them out with what's in that book" She finished pointing to the first book. Rena smiled at her grandma, then frowned "Grandma what is it for?" "When you decied to run away, take the money with you and run. Run as fast as you legs can carry you" Rena looked at her grandma then at the money then at her grandma. Rena nodded "I will Grandma Annie, I will"

* * *

><p>"I wont break that promise and I will take you with me Cheese you and me could go live with Grandma Annie and we can be together in her house, She's so nice and my parents wont know because I know my Granmda Annie wont tell them" Cheese looked up at her and smiled<p>

Rena let Cheese down her arm so her and Cheese could go to bed.

Rena smiled and laid down to go to sleep. But before she could do that she had to sing something first, she thought it was stupid but she had to she could sleep better

_Sing me to sleep.._

_Sing me to sleep.._

_Im tierd, and I...want to go to bed..._

_Sing me to sleep.._

_Sing me to sleep.._

A tear ran down her cheek before she yawned and sang the next part

_And then leave me alone.._

_Dont try to wake me in the morning..._

_Cause I will be gone..._

Rena yawned some more as she sang the next part

_Dont feel bad for me.._

_I want you to know..._

_Deep in the sorrow of my heart I will feel so glad...to go_

Rena's eye's start to close as she sang the next verse

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_I dont want to wake up on my own anymore_

_Sing to me_

_Sing to me_

_I dont...want..to wake...up...any...more..._

Rena fell asleep peacefully

But what she didint know was that there was someone outside her room

And this person was VERY very angry as it went to bed to tell their spouse

* * *

><p><strong>OH CRAP! D: Someone was hearing Rena talk to Cheese and what her grandma did for her, NOT GOOD! :o<strong>

**Review! :D**


	6. Rena and Ruby

**This takes place when she fell asleep**

* * *

><p>Rena woke up again but not from a wierd dream but from being hungry "I hate myself" Rena muttered under her breath as she got up and tiptoed to the kitchen<p>

After Rena had a small bowl of cereal, she was about to tiptoe back to her room, but a voice stopped her

"Good morning Rena"

Rena froze in her tracks with a surprised look on her face. The voice was cold and dark...

...Like her mom's

She turned around slowly to look at her mother with a scared look on her face while her mother was looking at her with a serious and cold look on her face and her arms behind her "Mom..."

Envy smiled and hold out her left hand "Come and give your mommy a hug" Rena looked at her mom. slowly a smile came to her face "Really?" Envy nodded her head

Rena almost litteraly jumped as she ran to give her mom a hug

As Rena was hugging her mom she didint even notice her mom was only hugging her with her left arm

_Mayby mom and dad arint mad at me any more. Mayby-_

"AGHHHHH!" Screamed Rena as loud as her lungs could as she tryed to get out of her mothers hug.

When Rena managed to get out of her grasp she fell on the floor which made the pain worse "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rena got up and tryed to pull the object out of her back which made her cry harder. When Rena managed to get the object out she stared at the blood stained knife in her hand, her mom had stabbed her in the back...literaly! "WHY! ? DO YOU HATE ME! ?" Shouted/Asked Rena

Envy smiled crully at her daughter "I dont hate you infact-" When Envy grasped her daughters cheek Rena flinched, she was that scared of her mother! "Me and your father got you a present" Envy looked behind her back with the same crule smile on her face "Isint that right Erick" Erick nodded as he threw a object near Rena

Whatever it was it looked old and it kind've reminded her of her-

Rena's eyes got bigger as she got up and ran over to the body "Grandma...Annie..." Rena let her body go over her dead grandma as she cryed harder "I hope you like it" Mocked Erick

"Oh! Who's this?" Asked Envy. Rena felt something shiver near her right arm "No" Whispered Rena to herself before hiding Cheese behind her and look at her mom "Who?" "That little RAT behind you" Envy said 'Rat' as if it was more improtant then what was happening to Rena, who was still bleeding as we speak

"I dont know what your talking about?" No way was Rena gonna let Cheese be with her mom. Rena gasped at the light weight on her hand.

She looked at her dad who had Cheese in his hand and by the looks of it, he was choking the poor rat as he was turning purple "NO!" Cryed Rena as she tryed to help her friend, but her mom held her back "CHEESE!" When Rena finished that sentence Cheese's body went limp in Erick's grasp

"Oops" Erick said simply as he let Cheese's body fall on the ground

Rena watched as her friend that she baraley knew fall on the cold hard ground. Envy let her daughter go to the dead people that loved her

"Well I say we should go to bed now Rena" Spoke Envy breaking the scilence

Rena felt like she didint have anymore tears to cry and she kept hiccuping. When she was about to nod a voice went next to her ear

_Remember Bunny-cat "Let a darker mind take over your whole life"_

Everything around Rena got darker until they turned pitched black the only things there were her and her two loved ones who loved her back.

Then she felt herself smiling "No **_MOTHER!_**" Rena spit out 'mother' like it was venom. Envy and Erick looked at there daughter and her new darker and cold voice more colder then Envy's

"**_WHY! Should I listen to YOU! ? You ruined my pure life and gave me a darker one!_**" Then Rena? looked up. Envy and Erick gasped.

Rena-Rena's eyes were different, instead of black she had white colored eyes and the white part was black, her teeth sharp a nails as they made a insaine grin on Rena's face and her right hand holding the blood stained knife.

"And I wanna thank you" Said Rena? walking to the kitchen "Wh-why?" Asked Erick studdering "Because" Rena? grabbed forks and other knife's "If it wasint for you I would've never came to this world"

Rena? threw the forks straight at her parents pinning her dad to the wall and Envy dodging them. Rena? narrowed her eyes as she threw the other knifes at her mom who was dodging them.

"STOP MOVING BITCH!" Envy looked at her daughter and kept moving out of the way. Rena? growled until she smiled her mothers crule smile as she threw pots and pans at Envy. Envy still dodged not even noticing the two knife's comming striaght at her knees "AGHHHHHHH!" Envy fell on the floor with her knee-caps bleeding. Then the whole room went black. Envy (being a cat and all) got used to the dark quickly.

"Were are you? You little asshole" Mumbled Envy to herself as she looked around. She gasped to see her husband full of knife's in his chest and a steak knife in his head. She looked up to see Rena? looking down on her with a clever in her bloody hand "Who are you?" Asked Envy

Rena? smiled at her 'mother' and kneeled down to her dying face "What do you ever mean mother im Rena" "Shut the fuck up! Rena would'int do this!" Rena? smiled a childish smile at Envy "Your right, Im NOT Rena" Rena? put the clever next to Envy's neck "And sense we'll never see each other again" Rena? pushed the clever harder on Envy's neck until she chopped the head off. Rena? got up and smiled down at her 'mother' "The names Ruby"

Ruby closed her eyes as she fell on the floor with the clever in the wall and her whole body full of her blood and her parents.

* * *

><p><strong>The next part is a comic page which im gonna put up on DeviantART...probably tomorow or thursday<strong>

**...Review! :D**


	7. The short chapter

**Okay I changed my mind, Im putting it like this...I...am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRRRRYYYYY this took so ! I tried to make this part really intreasting for all the days it took me to put this up**

**I hope you like it and...im sorry this doesint happen to me alot :(... **

* * *

><p>Rena woke up with a headache and her back in pain from the wound her mom gave her. Rena opened her eyes quickly only to close them again from the white light she recived <em>Oh my god did I die? !<em>

Rena slowly opened her eyes again to see the light go alittle darker

_She's waking up_

Said cabbit was looking around to see were the sound was comming from, only to see three people (or animals) looking down at her

"Huh?" She couldint reconize the three animal's which were a female pitbull, a male bat and a male panda bear

"Good morning sweetie, did you have a good sleep?"

Rena put her hand (or paw either way) on her forehead "My head hurts"

"Ernesto could you get a icepack for Rena" The fem. pitbull asked the male panda bear who nodded, got up and walked away

Rena willed herself to sit up "How do you know my name?"

The male bat put his wings up "Long story short you're in "Happy Tree Orphanage" and we got your name and age in our files thanks to your dad"

The 7 year-old looked at the floor tears threating to fall out of her eye's "...Oh"

"My names Carlos" Carlos held his wing out for Rena to shake, who hesatatid before accepting the wing

The pitbull held out her paw "Im Willow" Rena accepted the paw and shaked it in her little hands

"And im ERNESTO!" The pitbull almost fell out of her chair when the panda bear came out of nowhere with an icepack in his paws

"YOU SCARED ME ALMOST TO DEATH!" Shouted Willow "You k'now how I cant resist the opportunaty to do that?" Ernesto smiled sheeplishly "Oh, I'll help you get rid of that habit" Willow tackled Ernesto to the ground and tryed to punch him in the face as Carlos just sighed and whispered to Rena

"They always do this whenever we get someone new" Rena leaned over to the left "Im suprised that he never got out of that habit" the bat shrugged "Meh, he's hard to break" Rena giggled

"And you know what" Carlos replied with a 'hm' as he looked at the little cabbit

Rena smiled "Im glad they do that"

* * *

><p>"So" started Rena as she looked at Willow "Who else is here? Besides the purple deer, red porcipne and yellow bunny"<p>

"Well" started Willow smiling "The three you met is Mime, Flaky and Cuddles, the other's are the twins: Lifty and Shifty, a pink chipmunk named Giggles and a blind lavender mole named "The Mole"

The 7 year-old cocked her head to the right her face filled with confusion "I havin't seen those three?" Willow looked at her clipboard "Well Giggles, Flaky, Mime, and Cuddles got adopted when you took your nap and The Mole got adopted yesterday so the only ones left is you and the twins"

Rena looked at the ground "I don't know why...but I think the twins steal my cookies when im not looking" Willow had a look of annoyance on her face as she looked at her clipboard and muttered something that Rena was able to make out 'There in so much trouble, when I find them'

Rena smiled at how motherly Willow was about situations like this 'We only have five days left' Rena's smile faultered "What?"

Willow looked at Rena and put on a fake smile "Oh nothing, why dont you go find the twins and see if they'll give back you cookie and if they already ate it then tell them that there in so much trouble when I find them" Willow started to walk away as Rena stood there

_What does she mean we only have five days left?_

Rena sighed and went to look for the two mischief makers

* * *

><p><strong>AGH! SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT! DX<strong>

**Oh and about Rena's dad putting her there...should I show you what happend or no?**

.**..Review! :D**


	8. Special Chapter: Erick

**Alright here's how Rena was put in the orphanage**

* * *

><p>"Erick...Erick..." Erick lazily opened his eyes and looked at his wife "What?" "Im going to go get a drink of water" Erick tried his best to look at his wife wierdly "And you woke me up for that?" Envy rolled her eyes "Well I want you to know were I am" as Envy got off the bed Erick waited two minutes until getting a photo from the drawer and stared at it.<p>

It was a picture of a little aqua blue cat with dark blue hair smiling straight at the camera.

Erick smiled then frowned and sighed '_She cant go on like this..or else she'll end up like my dad and me'_ Erick looked at the ceiling _'a freak that has an anger problem, I still remember my dad telling me that before we were born our ancestors had an anger problem that when we get angry we lose our mind and go kill the person who caused our anger..but there were people, who were brave enough to walk up to us and who helped us and kept us calm, even in bad situations'_

Erick looked at the phone on the nightstand _'Well im gonna stop it here and now'_

Erick took the phone and started punching in the numbers and waited for the ringing to stop until he had heard a voice 'Happy Tree Orphanage how may I help you?' a female voice asked "I would like to put a little 7 year old cabbit girl" Erick didint hear anything until, 'Alright what's her name?' "Rena, Rena Pureheart"

* * *

><p>Erick felt the bed shake as he looked at his wife who looked angry. She managed to smirk at her husband<p>

"How do you feel about breaking alittle girls dream?"

Erick wanted to make his wife happy or she would hurt Rena more then she is doing now "I feel like we should do it right now" He replied smiling

Envy smirk grew bigger and told Erick her plan

* * *

><p>Erick was inside his moms house who was laying on the floor dead and bleeding.<p>

Erick wiped his tears away as he stared at his mom and remembered what she said before she died

**Flashback:**

_"Mom" Erick shouted calling for his mom "Mom?"_

_Grandma Annie was sitting on a rocking chair staring at the fire with a soft smile on her face "So..your gonna finally finish me off, huh?" Erick frowned "I know you dont want to kill me. You love me to much just like you loved your dad...that...that...BITCH had to ruin everything and make you kill him. I think theres a reason why she's named 'Envy' she envy's everything that you have. A happy family, a loving mom and dad and you had a wonderful childhood and her...she had a horrid life, her family hated her, her mom and dad abused her and she was always upset and had so many cuts and brusies" She turned to look at him "And she told me this because she trusted me and now-"_

_She gave her son a gun and put it near her head "You can finish me off but remember I love you sweetie I always have" Erick shut his eyes and pulled the trigger ending his moms life as tears fell out of his eyes "I love you to"_

**End of Flashback**

Erick sighed, wiped more of the tears away and started dragging his mom's dead body to his and Envy's house.

* * *

><p><em>'I cant belive this...I failed..Rena's a monster..' <span>'Cant say you didint see this comming' <span>_Erick smirked _'It's been a long time sense I heard from you' 'Yeah, well you kept me inside of your head for a very long time..thought I would come back and try to kill the bitch but...looks like our little girl has one also and I named her "Ruby"' _Erick shaked his head '_You always did come up with alot names, Eli' _Eli just smirked.

When Erick looked up he saw his daughters face only...it had a more darker impression and her eyes were white and the wite part was black.

Erick smiled at his daughter..Ruby, as Ruby stared at him with tears threating to fall out of her eyes "I love you Ruby and you two Rena"

Ruby let the tears flow before she killed her dad she whispered

_"I love you to...daddy"_

* * *

><p>Erick woke up to see white all around him<p>

"Looks like I died..but...why am I here? Shouldint I be in hell?"

A bright light almost blinded Erick if he didint cover his face

"Erick" A loud booming voice called out to him "I know that you are confuised, but out of Envy you had a pure soul, Envy was all of your problems and had made you kill your father and your mother but both of them still love you"

"Huh?" Erick gasped his voice had gotten higher like he was 10 years old again. He looked infront of him and saw two figures one was a woman and the other...a man

10 year old Erick started to cry and smiled as he ran to his parents "MOMMY! DADDY!" The man kneeled down and caught his little boy who was smiling and laughing.

Annie Dixon and Joseph Dixon smiled at each other and started to walk, carring the laughing and talkative Erick.

Carrying him deeper into heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god! I started to cry at the end and that doesint happen<br>**  
><strong>I wanna know...how many people dont hate Erick that much or anymore?<strong>

.**..Review! :D**


End file.
